


Then Came You

by LittleYepa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleYepa/pseuds/LittleYepa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard to find love in a school filled with people who hate you, but maybe with a little push from a nosey friend and the help from some charmed parchment Draco Malfoy might be able to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story :D I have a general idea of where this is going but I'm not 100% sure so if there's something you want to see feel free to suggest it.  
> No Beta so all error's and mistakes are my own.

Draco stared down and the gaudy pink sheet of parchment in his hands with disgust and incomprehension. “How is this supposed to help me get a boyfriend? And why in the world do you think I need one Pansy?” He glared at his oldest friend.

The two Slytherins were sitting in Draco’s room of the returning 8th years tower. Each student got their own room containing a four poster bed -done in neutral colours-, a wardrobe, a desk and a matching chair. There were four rooms on each floor, along with one washroom which the occupants had to share.

Pansy gave an exasperated sigh. “You need someone Draco, you’ve been depressed all term and become a right prat whenever you're around a happy couple. And this,” she waved her hand towards the paper, “was thought up by a Huffle-Claw couple. Match-o-machics or something. Supposedly it’s able to match people who will be compatible together. Not sure how, but it’s worth a shot.”

“Not everyone needs to be in a relationship Pans,” Draco sneered. “How is lover boy by the way?”

“Don’t call me THAT!” Pansy hissed at the uses of her dreadful childhood nickname. “And Neville is fine, thank you.” She sniffed and flicked her shoulder length hair back, she had been growing it out since Neville commented that he liked longer hair.

“I still can't believe you're dating that Gryffindork.” Draco stated as he let his eyes roam over the question on the parchment.

“Neville is a sweetheart.” A small smile graced Pansy's face. “After everything I did…I don't deserve him…”

“That's not true and you know it!” Draco said as he placed the parchment on the desk in his dorm room. His arms encircled her in a comforting embrace and held her, her own arms wrapped around him. “We were scared children who had to do what their parents told them too. Even Potter said so. You deserve every bit of happiness you can get.”

“So do you.” Pansy whispered into his shoulder.

“Fine,” Draco sighed. “I'll fill out the questionnaire but I can't make any promises that something will come of it. Everyone at this school hates me.”

“I’m just happy you’re giving it a chance.” Pansy said smiling up at him.

A knock at the door started them both. “Pansy?” A voice asked through the door then it opened with a click and a brunet head popped through the crack. “You here?”

“Neville.” Pansy exclaimed happily, her smile was so big and warm it made Draco’s heart clench in longing for a special someone of his own.

“I thought I’d find you here.” Neville replied as he stepped into the room, returning the smile then one of his eyebrows raised. “Anything I should be worried about?” He eyed their arms wrapped around each other but there was no jealousy or suspicion in his eyes, only mirth.

Draco tightened his arms and replied in a haughty voice. “Yes, I’ve decided Pansy’s to good for you and I’m going to take her for my own.” Which caused Pansy to giggle and bat his arm.

“That she is.” Neville’s face softened and love radiated from him.

Pansy squirmed in Draco’s arms till he let her go and she walked over to her boyfriend. “I’m really not-” She started but Neville stopped whatever she had to say with a kiss.

“You are, even if it’s only Draco and I who know’s it.” He rested his forehead against her’s. “Now I do believe we were supposed to be on a date that started Oh- 20 minutes ago?”

“Shoot! Sorry Nev. I’ve been trying to convince Draco to take that match thingy and lost track of time!”

“It’s fine, go grab your coat and I’ll meet you at the portrait hole.” Neville said as he placed his arm around her waist and gave it a light squeeze.

“I’ll be 5 minutes, promise!” She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Gotta go Draco!”

“Fine but you’re going to help me fill this out later.” He called out after her.

Neville turned to follow but stopped in the doorway, his hand holding tightly to the frame. “Mal-Draco…” Neville started, his voice trembling but not out of fear. He looked over his shoulder to met the cool grey eyes. Draco and Neville had put aside their once they he had realized that their relationship wasn’t a joke or a passing fancy.

“Yeah Longbottom- Neville?” Draco shifted uncomfortably, they might be civil to one another but they were nowhere close to being friends.

“I’m planning to ask Pansy to bond with me, would you…would you help me pick out the courting presents?” Neville asked as he fiddled with a button on his shirt. “I don’t want to make a fool of myself.”

“Of course.” Draco said surprised, he hadn’t realized that their relationship had become that serious.

“Thanks.” Neville smiled at him then exited the room.

Draco flopped onto his bed and tried to ignore the parchment but procrastination had never been something he was good at and soon found himself sitting at his desk with a quill in hand. “Alright! I’ll just fill in this daft thing and then I can forget all about it!”

The questions started out simple enough.

          What is your name? - Draco L. Malfoy

          1. You are?  
               ☐ Female  
               ☑ Male  
               ☐ Other

          2. What year are you in?  
               ☐ 4th  
               ☐ 5th  
               ☐ 6th  
               ☐ 7th  
               ☑ 8th

          3. You are more attracted to:  
               ☑ Same Sex  
               ☐ Opposite Sex  
               ☐ Both sexes  
               ☐ Not sure

          4. What age do you prefer to hang out with?  
               ☐ Doesn't matter  
               ☐ Younger  
               ☐ Older  
               ☐ Same age only  
               ☐ Same age and younger  
               ☑ Same age and older

          5. Your current hair color is:  
               ☑ Blonde  
               ☐ Not-so blonde  
               ☐ Brown  
               ☐ Red  
               ☐ Black  
               ☐ Mixed

          6. What hair color do you prefer on others?  
               ☐ Blonde  
               ☐ Not-so blonde  
               ☐ Brown  
               ☐ Red  
               ☑ Black  
               ☐ Mixed

          7. Standing up straight you're…

 

“Draco?” Pansy voice startled him and a few drops of ink splattered onto the parchment. He didn’t even hear the door open.

“Pansy! What are you doing back so soon?” Draco twisted in his seat to get a better look at her. Did something happen?

“Draco I’ve been gone for 2 hours. What’s keep you so preoccupied that you-” Pansy walked towards the blond at the desk, trailing off when she saw the almost completed questionnaire. “You started it?” She asked surprised.

“When have I ever been able to put something off?” Draco asked as he scowled at the questionnaire. “Even if it’s something I don’t want to do.”

“Have you been working on the whole time I was gone?”

“Of course not!” Draco snapped, embarrassed that in fact he had spent most of the time stressing over the questions.

“Well let’s finish it and then you can hand it in at supper.” She said, her voice high and perky because he knew it annoyed him, and hopped up and sat on the edge of his desk. “So what ones are you unsure of?”

“Well there’s this one. ‘The first thing people notice about me is: my charm and wit, my eyes and smile, my good fashion sense or my lunch.’ How am I supposed to answer that when 3 of them apply to me?” He demanded, glaring at the parchment in his hands.

“It must be so hard being you!” Pansy snickered into her hands.

“You’re supposed to be helping me not laughing at me” He gave her an unamused look.

“Fine, fine.” She said trying to control herself. “Pick either 'charm and wit' or 'good fashion sense'. Most people don’t get to see your smiles because you're scowling all the time.”

“Do not,” he scowled then caught himself which ‘cause another bout of snickering from Pansy. “Fine I’ll go with charm and wit.” He quickly checked the box before he changed his mind.

“What’s next?” Pansy asked, pulling the parchment right out of Draco’s hands then handed it back. “ Really Draco? Favourite pet, how do you not know this one?”

“I never been allowed to have a pet. Mother didn’t want to have to deal with the pet hair getting on everything. I tried to argue that the house elves would take care of it but she wouldn’t give in.”

“Well pick whichever you would like right now, I doubt it will make that much of a difference.” Pansy hopped off the desk and laid down on his perfectly made silk bed. “Hurry up, I’m getting hungry!”

“Alright,” he thought about it for a minute before checking the box beside Crup. “One more then we can go.”

“Perfect! What is it?” She asked as she leaned on her elbows.

“‘Would you get a tattoo’…”

“Oh…” She shifted uneasily. “Maybe leave that one unanswered?”

“I can’t, it says at the top that all question must be completed or else the charm won’t work.”

Pansy got up off the bed and placed her hands on Draco’s shoulder in a show of support. “What are your choices?”

“‘Never, maybe, got a design picked out, been there…done that.” Draco stared at his left arm where, underneath the sleeve forever lay a reminder of his biggest mistake.

They both fell silent. Pansy wasn't sure what to say, she was relieved that the female supporters were less likely to receive the mark but that just made her feel awful because her best friend had to suffer.

Draco's own thoughts turned to an idea he had previously dismissed so after he received the dark mark but now that is was no longer magical…

“Pansy, do you know of any good artist?"

The question threw Pansy for a second before she answered, “I think Neville's mentioned that Thomas was a brilliant artist. I think he drew the Hogwarts unity banner that was on displayed at the start of term."

Nodding Draco checked the final box.

          31. Would you get a tattoo?  
               ☐ Never  
               ☐ Maybe  
               ☑ Got a design picked out  
               ☐ Been there done that

-`ღ´-

_To be Continued  
**Read and Review please!**_


	2. You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, my muse decided to ignore this fic for a while.

Harry nervously fingered the folded piece of parchment in his pocket. He still wasn’t sure if handing in the questionnaire he filled out in secret was a good idea but at this point he didn’t have any better one’s. Ginny kept flashing him hopeful smiles everytime he look her way and it was starting to get really awkward. The final battle ended 9 months ago and Harry had used the stress and trauma of the war as an excuse not to renew their previous relationship. At first Ginny had understood and been really supportive but as the months wore on she began to bring up the possibility of them trying again. Harry knew that it could never happen.

He was gay.

Well maybe gay wasn’t the right word. He had liked both Ginny and Cho when he dated them but it was never sexual. Now what really got his blood pumping was a tall nicely toned male. At first he had been horrified to realize while visiting a cafe near Grimmauld place that he wanted to try the tasty buns and he wasn’t looking about the bake goods. The cute waiter had been really sweet and funny that Harry wasn’t sure if he was happy or sad when his girlfriend showed up. After a panicked walk to his dreary home Harry spent the next 3 days reevaluate everyone he had thought was good looking. To his surprise there were more males on the list than females.

Now Harry had another problem, he liked males; how did he to feel about it? The Dursley's had always declared that homosexality was digusting and vile. They compared it Harry’s own brand of _’freakishness’_ ; in the end that helped him come his own conclusion that since they were wrong about magic being an abomination then they were wrong about homosexality. He still wasn’t how the wizarding world felt about it since it wasn’t something he payed attention too but if the questionnaire was anything to go by then it was more common than he thought.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a white blond head of hair bobbing through the crowd of students entering the Great Hall and made his way towards the Slytherin the table with Parkinson on his arm. The two of them had a sort of unspoken truce since the start of term when Harry made a speech about putting the hostility and grudges in the past. It wasn’t just one house that followed Voldemort; Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even Gryffindors became Death Eaters and Slytherin fought against them. Everyone of them were just scared children fighting in an adult's war.

“Look.” Ron snickered as he shoveled more food into his mouth. “Malfoy’s doing that match thingy.”

Harry looked back over at the blond as was surprised to see him handing in the same pink parchment as the one in his pocket. If Malfoy had the guts to fill on out and hand it in, shouldn’t he? Before he could answer the Slytherin pair was on the move again but not in the direction Harry assumed they would. Malfoy and Parkinson were entering the Lion’s territory.

“What do they want?” Ron muttered lowly.

“Hush Ron.” Hermione hissed at her boyfriend from across the large table. “Pansy is Neville’s girlfriend, she probably didn’t feel comfortable enough to come over here by herself.” 

This had Ron scowling at his food as if it was the one sticking up for the slimy snakes. His head shot up in shock. “Wait! Since when do you call her _‘Pansy’_ ”

Hermione sniffed. “Since we worked together in Potion’s and she was very pleasant to me. Now be quiet if you don’t have anything nice to say.”

“Fine.” Ron grumbled; going back to his food as if no one else was there.

Harry had kept an eye on the duo as they approached where they sat. All the 8th years had taken to sitting all together especially since there weren’t that many of them. Many teenagers decided against returning to Hogwarts to complete their final year and instead opted to takes their N.E.W.T.s during the summer. Some wanted the time to grieve, while others had lost parents and needed to find ways to support themselves.

Parkinson went right up to her boyfriend and plopped herself in Neville’s lap while Malfoy stood a few steps away looking very uncomfortable. After greeting each other, Pansi gave her fellow Slytherin a particular look. They seemed to converse with subtle mouth movements, eyebrow raises, and posture; finally getting fed up pansy turn to face the rest of the Gryffindors and said very loudly. “Thomas, Draco has something he like to ask you.” A smug smile covered her face.

“Err....sure.” Dean looked back and forth between the outsiders. “What’s up Malfoy?”

After giving his best friend a most vicious glare Malfoy straightened up and looked right at Dean and said in a formal tone. “I’d hope to converse with you in private, if you don't mind.”

Before he could reply Ron shouted it out. “As if we let him go off with a slimy snake like you!”

Malfoy's face turned bright red; whether in anger or embarrassment, Harry wasn't sure. “I only wished to ask for a favor.”

“Then you can ask it here.” Ron said stubbornly; he dropped its fork onto his plate with the loud clang and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Ron, I really don't think-” Hermione started to say but was stopped by Malfoy putting up his hand.

“I understand we Slytherin need to rebuild trust between the houses. I only wish to not disrupt anyone's breakfast while we converse.” Malfoy stated as he looked sincerely at the faces staring back at him. “I have heard you are a great artist, Thomas. I was hoping you would design something for me.”

“Thanks,” Dean said with a big smile, “sure I'll help you. What would you like me to design?”

“I am looking to get a tattoo.”

“Don't you already have one…” Ron muttered darkly; Parvati covered her mouth with her hand as she tried not to giggle.

“What are you looking to get?” Dean asked; ignoring Ron's comments. Harry was glad to see that Dean was being so civil towards the Slytherin visitors.

“I was thinking of a dragon with the tail curling around my wrist.” Malfoy used his right hand to show Dean roughly where on his arm he would like it without lifting up his sleeve.

“Sure, I'll do some quick sketches and get them to you this weekend.” Dean said; excited to be working on a new project.

“Thank you Thomas.” Malfoy said stiffly with a quick nod to Harry and Neville he stalked away from the Gryffindor table presumably to eat dinner at his own table. Pansy, after a quick kiss goodbye to her boyfriend's cheek, followed.

“Ugh, I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to that.” Ron said with disgust.

“Then don't look!” Hermione said visibly irritated. “I think it's sweet.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave.” Dean said as he placed his used cutlery on top of his plate. “You still up to helping me?”

“Of course.” Harry said then shoved one last bite into his mouth before following his roommates lead.

“Help with what?” Neville asked confused.

“Harry’s promised to model for me.” Dean said as he slid off the bench. He had asked Harry weeks ago to model for him and first he wasn’t sure if he should do it or not but now he was really excited.

Once alone outside of the Great Hall Harry said enthusiastically. “I’ve never had someone draw me before.”

“You know it’s a nude, right?” Dean asked amused as they headed in the direction of the 8th years tower.

“What?” Harry’s face turned bright red. “You’re kidding, right?”

-`ღ´-

_To be Continued_  
 **Read and Review please!**


	3. I Want to Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened in the last couple months. I got ill twice, hurt my hand and had to take my dogs to the vets multiple time the last couple of weeks(both of them are good; Rags just needed medicine put into temporarily sewn shut eye and Belle had to get spayed). Got to go finish the next chapter of Open Your Eyes.

Draco hummed happily. Thomas had done what he said and delivered preliminary sketch for his tattoo. So far his favorite was of the Antipodean Opaleye with its iridescent, pearly scales- though Pansy found the pupil-less eyes creepy -and the Welsh Green. Pansy really liked the Romanian Longhorn for it’s dark-green scales; she couldn’t understand why Draco wanted such elegant design instead of something fierce but he already had the mark of one violent wizard killer, he didn’t want to replace it with another.

The pair had retreated once again to the safety of Draco’s bedroom to go over the designs. Pansy had quickly commandeered the majority of his bed leaving him with just a small space at the the foot of the bed. He lounged elegantly against the footboard- as Malfoys were known to do -in the space available while Pansy sprawled uncaringly on her front; her sock clad feet firmly on his pillow much to Draco’s displeasure.

Flipping to the last page Draco realize that there was another stuck to it; very carefully he peeled them apart only to gasp in surprise. It wasn't a tattoo design, well it could be, you just wouldn't want it any place where everyone could see it.

It was a sketch of a very fit, very male and very naked male.The figure was posed on a bed, draped over a pile of voluptuous pillows, looking very relaxed and natural. His hair was beautifully tousled and his eyes portrayed a deep longing; as if he was waiting for his lover to return. Overall it wasn’t a very sexual picture but draco could feel his groin reacting with interest. This creature was something from a dream.

“What is it?” Pansy asked as she set down the Chinese Fireball design and tried to snatch the paper out of Draco's hands. He brought his arms just out of reach; wanting just a few more seconds to gaze upon perfection.

“Come on, share!” Pansy whined as she made another attempt to grab the paper. This time Draco reluctantly let her have it. “Merlin.” She breathed as her eyes scanned drawing. Moving awkwardly she sat up onto her knees. “I thought Thomas was good but this-”

“Find me someone like this and I'll never complain about you and Longbottom sucking face again.” Draco said with a snort. 

“Wait-” Pansy brought the drawing closer to her face. “Is that Potter?”

Draco's eyes widened. “It can't be.” He snatched the paper back; looking for any sign that this mysterious figure was his ex-rival.

“It is! Right there-” She pointed to just above his eye. “It's his scar. I can't believe that's what he's been hiding beneath those rags. Makes me wonder if I'm with right Gryffindor.”

“Pansy!” Draco exclaimed scandalize. In a few short days he was supposed to help Neville pick out the first courting gift. Was Neville the only one who thought things were serious?

She giggled as if expression. “I'm only joking. Neville’s more than enough for me.” She gave him a playful slap on the arm. “Just means there's more for you.”

“As if I'd want Potter!” Draco said indignantly. 

“And I'm a Potions Mistress!” Pansy said as she rolled her eyes. “I saw the way you were ogling that picture a few minutes ago.”

“I wasn’t ogling it.” Draco sneered; he knew he was lying through his teeth but maybe Pansy wouldn’t notice?

“Draco,” Pansy gave him an exasperated look, “I’ve known you since we were in nappies together. You’re going to have try harder than that to lie to me.”

“Ugh!” He flopped sideways onto the bed; his feet dangling off the edge of the single bed. “I don't want Potter!” Draco said loudly, the palms of his hands pressed against his eyelids. This time he wasn't trying to convince Pansy but himself. “He wouldn't want me...” The words were barely audible in the now silent room.

“Draco do you...” She bit her lip uncertainly as she reached out to comfort him. “Do you have a crush on Potter?”

A humourless laugh escaped from be blond. “You don't spend so many years fixated on one person just because you dislike them.”

“And what was Potter's excuse?” Pansy smiled with amusement as she played with his pale dandelion hair. “If my memory is correct he was just as obsessed with you as you were of him.”

“He had _them_ , he didn't always see _me_.” Draco's arms fell down to his side. He refused to look at his best friend and see the pity in her eyes.

“How long?” She kept her voice soft and her touch feather light.

“Since that damned tournament.”

“Is that why you want a Dragon to cover-”

“No! No…” Draco’s head shook negatively. “Mother calls me her little dragon…” His face bloomed into a brilliant shade of red as he admitted this. Narcissa had only called him that in the privacy of the manor; even when the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters moved into the manor she still would call him that when they were alone in their rooms. It made him feel like a child and in those stressful moments that’s what he needed. 

“You miss her, don’t you little dragon?” Pansy teased him as he batted away her hands.

“Like you don’t miss your father!” Draco said angrily as he sat up but regretted it immediately. He had been lucky and both of his parents were sentenced only to house arrest for 5 years, at least he could see them during holidays and weekly letters. The Parkinsons family hadn’t fared so well; Mrs. Parkinson died during the battle of Hogwarts, while Mr. Parkinson was given a life sentence at Azkaban. The only silver lining was that Dementors no longer guard the horrible prison. “Pansy I’m sorry-”

“Don’t.” She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. “They’d both made their choices and in the end they didn’t make the right one.” 

“Still I shouldn’t-” He moved closer to her as if to pull her into his arms, she’d pull away.

“I said it’s fine Draco.” She said putting on a brave face. “Now how are we to go about getting you and Potter together.”

“What about the match-thing you made me do?” Draco asked; quite happy to go along with the change of topic.

“A backup, of course.”

-`ღ´-

_To be Continued_  
 **Read and Review please!**


End file.
